Outlier
by tannhausersnow
Summary: There was once a land with magic―one terrorized by the malicious Killer Frost. Of course, there's a hero to every story. He was a runner, and he had powerful allies. But now everyone's in a new earth, one where magic is unpredictable. One where Caitlin Snow is back. What will it take for her to fit in? All rights belong to the creators of The Flash.
1. Prologue

Caitlin wrapped the soft, white towel around her body gently and walked to her bedroom. The water dripped from her hair, coating the wooden floor ever-so-slightly. She hurried to choose an outfit―it was unusual for her to own "comfort clothes." What does one even wear when hiking? Caitlin hadn't anticipated the offer, nor did she want to go, but she had accepted for the sake of trying to fit in―she blamed her hormones―and was supposed to be on her way to the woods ten minutes ago.

A young boy had gone missing and his parents were desperate. Joe West had organized a search party after seventy-two hours but was only allowed to explore the safer part of the forest. Barry Allen, one of Central City's forensic scientists (who was well-known despite doing nothing grand―to Caitlin's limited knowledge), decided to have his own little escapade from reality. Accompanied by his girlfriend or fiancée (Caitlin had never talked to him before) and a couple of friends, he was going to lead the secret search party into the dangerous areas of the unexplored forest.

 _I'm heading to your house now. Sorry for being late. -Patty_

She smiled as she checked her phone. She didn't know Patty was going to her house before the text (and would have probably left her if she wasn't late) but was glad she wouldn't suffer the embarrassment of being late alone. The town already resented Caitlin―everyone had heard stories of the villainous Killer Frost from their previous earth―and Caitlin didn't mind, though she did wish she had more friends. Patty was her friend out of pure luck. The energetic blonde was new to town and, for some odd reason, wanted to befriend the quietest girl in town. It took a while but Caitlin opened up―after stalking Patty for weeks and making sure she was trustworthy.

Patty worked with Joe and Barry and fortunately got little backlash over being Caitlin's friend but was always given weird looks anywhere she went. That was because she was one of the few people in Central City born on this land, and who knew about magic. She had been investigating magic ever since her father's death and managed to trace it to one little town―the only city on this earth that bends the laws of physics and science. Caitlin didn't know when she first witnessed magic but was glad everybody welcomed her. Patty was an adorable little ball of energy.

She was also the only source of information Caitlin had. Any gossip or rumors that spread across the town would soon find its way to Patty who told Caitlin everything. That's how she knew about the top-notch reporter Iris West and the cute detective Eddie Thawne. In return for this information, Caitlin told Patty mostly everything about her previous earth. She told stories about the beauty of it―the nature, the ancient methods, the metahuman with the superspeed―and the bad―the evil persona within her, the wars between kingdoms. Patty was always intrigued with the speedster, who was called the Flash, and his battles with Killer Frost. He had plenty of acquaintances but Caitlin never knew his or his friends' identities.

Now clad in light skinny jeans that stuck to her long legs and a simple, peach-colored sweater, Caitlin tied her hair up into a ponytail. It was still wet and clingy (although no longer dripping) and Caitlin cursed herself for deciding to wash her hair knowing she wouldn't have time to use the blow dryer. Looking in the mirror, she noticed the dark shade of her bra under her knitted sweater but made no move to cover it up. A shiver went up her spine as she stared at herself. _Don't let her take control_ , she thought hurriedly. Magic was different on this earth, and Caitlin had yet to master her cryokinetic powers.

The doorbell rang twice before the brunette opened the door. Patty Spivot stood at the door, a happy grin on her face, dressed like a little girl from the 90s.

"Hey, we're both wearing Converse!" she pointed out, darting her finger back and forth Caitlin's black shoes and her white sneakers.

Caitlin didn't know why Patty would wear white shoes when going to the woods, but it matched her cute outfit so she didn't say anything. "Let's go," murmured the brown-eyed beauty as she shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Yeah, I'll just park near that tiny playground… I overheard Cisco talking about a wedding!" she squealed. "What if he proposes to Cindy?!"

"Haven't they been dating for, like, a month?" asked Caitlin, strapping her seatbelt and lowering the volume of the radio. Patty started the engine and went in reverse.

"Give or take… I'm scared to think it's about Barry," she admitted.

"You're the one who gave up on him, Patty."

"I didn't―I―I thought I was leaving Central City!" she exclaimed. "Besides, it was just a _crush_. I've only talked to him a couple times."

Caitlin nodded. "So why are you afraid?"

Patty scrunched her nose. "I don't know! I just… I don't think Iris is the one for him. She's really nice and pretty but..."

"She's pretty," Caitlin mumbled, remembering seeing her at the grocery store.

"Yeah. I don't know who's luckier―her or Barry. I mean, I started to like Barry because he was the first person to help me find my apartment! And he told me where Jitters was and everything."

"So he made a good impression?"

Patty stopped the car next to the abandoned playground and replied with a simple word: "Basically."

As Patty parked the car, Caitlin realized the playground was a ten-minute walk from her house. Somehow she hadn't noticed before. Leaning forward she spotted Wally West in a deep conversation with a group of people. She talks to him almost every day, when she orders a cup of coffee at CC Jitters. Wally had recently started working there but he was always friendly. Well, he was as friendly as he could be―nobody's happy working at a $9-an-hour job.

"Great," she commented, "the whole gang's here."

Patty chuckled and exited the vehicle. "Come on, sweetheart. We're late."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her. Once both girls were out of the car, Patty locked it and began walking toward Iris. " _Sweetheart_?"

Patty shrugged and pursed her lips. "Trying something new."

"And here I thought you loved me, _honey_ ," said Caitlin teasingly, smiling a little.

Patty looked at Caitlin with scarlet cheeks and a pointed look. "Shut up."

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply ("Ouch") but was cut off by the leader of the group: Barry Allen. She was finally face-to-face with the famed crime lab expert. Wow. Patty wasn't lying when she said he was attractive. His brown hair flew slightly in the wind and his simple flannel fit him well. Caitlin could see a small outline of his muscles but found him rather skinny. She thought he'd be buffer. Nonetheless his green eyes shone like emeralds and captivated her. She cursed herself for not meeting him earlier.

"Patty, can I talk to you?"―he glanced at the brunette with a face she couldn't quite place―"In private?"

And with that her heart dropped. She wasn't expecting a hug and a kiss or anything like that―but she thought he'd be decent. Caitlin was human too, but she supposed her reputation preceded her. Reputations were a big thing in Central City.

Patty squeezed Caitlin's shoulder and nodded. "Yea-yeah."

* * *

Caitlin was ready to kill herself. Although she wouldn't admit it, Patty begged Barry to let her stay. Apparently nobody in the group thought Caitlin wanted to help. She was still as evil as Killer Frost. Nothing would ever change.

Their feet crunched as they stepped on dead leaves and twigs. Barry had made up the brilliant plan of splitting the group into two. It was uneven, but Patty was chosen to go with Wally, Felicity, and Cisco. Felicity was similar to Patty in many ways—both could lighten up dark situations. Caitlin desperately wanted to ask where Cindy was but she would never work up the courage for that.

Caitlin was stuck with Barry and Iris. She was a third wheel. She was also positive everyone else left to be _safe_ from her. It made her feel kind of numb. _They had to take Patty. They just had to._

"So, Caitlin… what do you do?" asked the gorgeous woman beside her, the sun reflecting beautifully on her dark skin.

Caitlin peered at the couple with her peripheral vision. "Uh…" she stammered. "I work at a lab," she gulped, "laboratory."

"Oh..? Out of town, I'm guessing?"

Caitlin nodded.

"I'm a journalist," said Iris.

"I know," whispered Caitlin.

Iris seemed genuinely surprised. Caitlin didn't know why. Sure, she was practically a hermit but that didn't mean she didn't read the newspaper. Besides, she was best friends with a gossip queen.

Barry broke the silence this time: "Why are you here?"

Caitlin looked at him as Iris scolded him ("Barry!").

"Um… Pat—Patty."

"There is a kid _missing_. Do you even know what he looks like? Do you even know his name? This isn't some game. Just _leave_. You're not wanted."

Caitlin's heart rate rose as he spoke. Her blood boiled. How dare he? How _dare_ he? Caitlin was mad— _infuriated_ , actually. She felt the cold inside her. She felt ice travel through her veins. With a shaky breath she hissed, "Okay."

And with that last stance of conscious volition, Caitlin turned on the heels of her feet and left.

Her eyes glowed.

* * *

Caitlin sat on the ground and leaned against Patty's car by the playground. She sighed. False alarm—Killer Frost didn't awaken. Nothing happened after she departed. Except her tears.

" _You're not wanted_ ," she heard Barry's voice ring in her ears. She replayed it over and over again. Then it morphed into something else.

" _You are not wanted here. Leave!" screamed John Snow. He bent down to pick up the pieces of his now-broken invention._

 _A little girl, about six, was crying. Her brown hair was tied into two and her white dress seemed so dark in the workshop. "I'm sorry, Father," she said through tiny sobs._

 _The inventor approached Caitlin and grabbed her fragile shoulders. He squeezed them until they hurt and stared into the brown eyes of his daughter. They were exactly like his. Identical._

" _Don't come in the workshop. Never come in the workshop. Do you understand me?"_

 _Young Caitlin nodded. "Yes, Father." Her face was puffy and red._

" _Good. Now go home and help your mother cook. Unless you'd like to starve to death."_

 _Caitlin turned and walked through the exit._

Another tear froze on her cheek. She flicked the small icicle away. She wasn't crying over Barry. She wasn't. She was crying because she didn't listen to her father.

She went into that workshop again.


	2. Noncomformist

Caitlin clenched the thin paper in her hands. She was in the confines of her home, a decent-sized apartment with decent rent and a decent view. Caitlin preferred living on the outskirts of town―not quite the suburbs, but more peaceful than the busy city. Living in an apartment, she had all types of neighbors. The nice elderly couple that lived across the hall, the family of four that was always running around upstairs, the college dropouts who probably smoked pot every day, etc. It was a simple little life. Caitlin felt _normal_.

Caitlin didn't know for sure if they knew she was Killer Frost back on their other earth, but they weren't scared. Or at least she thought they weren't. She didn't see them often, despite living in the same building. Caitlin left early for work and came home late, often opting to stay at Patty's. Patty gets off work early on Tuesdays and Fridays, and that leaves the weekend unless there's a lot of work to be done at the police station—which seldom happens.

Occasionally they cancel, whether Caitlin's busy with a new scientific breakthrough or her blonde friend agreed to go out with some other friends. It's not that the former didn't like her home—it was just so _cold_. Caitlin _hated_ the cold. Having to bundle up, the frightening chill up her spine, too many layers restricting her from doing simple tasks; it all gave Caitlin a headache. It reminded her of past too—something she wasn't yet ready to acknowledge.

The paper in her hands was from one of the many MISSING posters around town. She stared at the picture of the boy. Stared and stared. She stared until her eyes grew sore. He was a handsome boy— _is_ a handsome boy. William. A pretty name, too. Apparently born ten years ago but Caitlin had never seen him on their previous earth—and Caitlin knew _everyone_ when she was Killer Frost. Was he conceived here?

Barry's words echoed in her mind:" _There is a kid_ missing. _Do you even know what he looks like? Do you even know his name?"_ She wasn't hurt. She was just disappointed. She'd heard some great things about him. From the way he welcomed Patty to town to how he attends charities and fundraisers when he's not busy helping the CCPD solve crimes. " _This isn't some game."_ He spoke to her as if she was a child. Like she was less. Part of her agreed. She should go to hell. The other part just wanted to know why the nicest guy in town neglected her. There's a kind of innocence in that.

But Caitlin wasn't innocent.

As for today, it was Thursday. She had just gotten home from work, choosing not to stay later than usual to finish her research. She needed some time to herself. It was only half past seven. Caitlin heated up the last portion of her leftover chicken alfredo from a restaurant she, albeit reluctantly, went to with a few coworkers yesterday―and if she said it wasn't entertaining she'd be lying. She'd managed to befriend the snobbiest scientist on her team, Hartley Rathaway. He was the brightest one of all, exceeding even her intelligence, but was casted away by his family for his sexuality. His direct approach was a nice refreshment for Caitlin, his disgust and rudeness toward everybody almost comforting. She relished in how brutally honest he was, which was more than she could say for anybody else. They were celebrating his birthday, and even though he initially fulminated, he gave in―everybody likes being complimented or praised, even if they don't show it.

Caitlin was getting ready to enjoy a night in; dressed in a solid black T-shirt and flannel pajama pants, with her brownish hair in a small ponytail; the television's colors dancing against her pale skin. Her warm, fuzzy socks were warming her feet as she desperately waited for her plate to heat up. The chicken alfredo had been delectable; mouthwatering, even. With a side of one of the most luscious wines she'd ever tasted, all insecurities she had about eating publically abandoned her immediately as the group began the feast. She didn't know why she was so surprised, really; Star City was _much_ bigger than Central, dotted with numerous amounts of high-end restaurants. The exact location of Mercury Labs was rather strange―any map would tell you it's in CC, but its close proximity with Star might change your mind. Besides, a multi-billionaire scientific research laboratory might want to associate itself with a large expensive city than a smaller, burger-loving town.

The microwave beeped and Caitlin foolishly hoped her dinner still had the same flavors as the day before, but it was nowhere near as fresh. Just as she was about to dig in and watch the local news, the extraordinary happened: the doorbell rang. Patty was the _only_ person to have ever rung that bell, and there was no way she'd be bothering Caitlin unless it was urgent. Huffing, she set her plate down on the coffee table opposite the TV and made a fairly sluggish walk to the door.

"Hi," said a scrawny-looking man with a sheepish smile.

Barry Allen.

Caitlin stared at him. Why was he here, at her apartment? How did he know where she lived? What did he want?

He held a bag in his hands, awkwardly shuffling it back and forth, from hand to hand.

He furrowed his eyebrows and Caitlin noticed the small indent of his cheek and the thin lines on his forehead. She saw how his eyes roamed over her body, taking in her probably strange appearance as a normal human being. She figured he must be used to Frost's outfits.

"Uh… I-I'm here to apologize," he explained. With the tilt of his head and one hand scratching his nape, he leaned back a bit. "What I did in the forest―yelling at you―it was rude and unacceptable. I, um, I let your reputation precede you because, let's be honest, it's not that good―" and then he panicked "― _I mean_ , um, _sorry_ , I didn't mean that in a bad way, even though y'know, you kind of were bad, in, like, an evil way―but not anymore―!"

Caitlin's pinkish lips curved upward slightly, listening to his rambles like it was the most enjoyment she'd had in months. "It's fine," she replied with a soft voice. "I deserved it."

She didn't know what specifically she'd done to him or his family in their past life, but she found solace in taking responsibility for Killer Frost's mistakes. It reminded her she was _Caitlin_ , no longer hiding in the shadows under that facade. Sure, it also made her feel extremely guilty for all the pain she had caused, but she was rather used to humiliation and disappointment.

Barry gave her a fixed look; his emerald green eyes shining with something she couldn't quite describe as confusion was plastered on his face. "No, you didn't. You _don't_. I realize that now. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you because of your past. So, uh, I'm sorry, and thank you for trying to help. Really, we need all the help we can get to find William―his parents are worried sick―so, uh, maybe you can come to future searches..? If there are any, I mean, if not… well, I hope we can still see each other, um, _Caitlin_."

Caitlin found his babbling cute. In an adorable-puppy-kind-of-way.

"Oh! Patty―she, uh―she told me you liked Jell-O? I didn't know which flavor, however, so I may have bought all? Well, not _all_ , but the basics, y'know. Um, if you don't want it, it's okay, but consider it a peace offering, maybe?"

He fumbled with the bag, but eventually brought out cherry-,orange-, strawberry-, and lime-flavored cups of Jell-O. He stacked them and ungraciously offered them to her like a gawky teenager giving his first crush a Valentine's Day card.

"Thank you," whispered Caitlin ruggedly as she stepped closer to him to collect her peace treaty. She _loved_ Jell-O, especially the strawberry-flavored one. However, the way her hands maneuvered against his arms as she touched him through his sweater caused a blush to rise up her neck. Caitlin disliked human contact a lot―she barely touched Patty as it is. Oh, she was going to kill Patty. Why couldn't she have said something basic―like chocolate? Caitlin liked chocolate. Then again, why didn't Caitlin just invite Barry inside? Or why couldn't Barry have just given her the bag with the Jell-O inside instead of having to take it out for her?

He nodded and gave her a small grin. And with that, he left.

Oh, how she was going to kill Patty.


End file.
